Spiders and Showers
by Odat
Summary: Percy has to save Annabeth from yet another spider.


AN: Oh hi Percabeth fandom. I'm new here. But I have had things swimming around in my head that I cannot get rid of. So here is some spider/shower fluff.

I only wish that I owned these two.

"Percy! Percy kill it!"

Annabeth had four different types of screams. The first was her battle cry, it was ferocious and awesome to behold and it had a tendency to startle monsters. The second was the scream of despair, it was a silent cry but the anguish etched into her face conveyed her loss more than any utterance could. The third was reserved for Percy alone; it was a deep and throaty yell that was achieved typically in the bedroom or on occasion against the kitchen counter. The fourth was the spider scream. This one in particular always sent shivers up and down Percy's spine and made his blood run cold. It was a terrible cross between complete hopelessness and being murdered.

And this time it was coming from the bathroom.

Percy shuddered and got up from the couch to go rescue his girlfriend. The door was shut, Annabeth had gone to take a shower ignoring his invitation to join her, but he could hear her whimpers through the door. He sighed, opened the door and leaned against the frame taking in the scene before him.

Annabeth was perched on top of the toilet, naked, trying very hard not to cry as a good sized spider was making its way across the floor right towards her. "Percy please! Please kill it!" Her gray eyes were distraught as she looked to her boyfriend for help.

This wasn't anything new, it happened every so often, almost to the point where they had it down to an art. Annabeth would scream, Percy would shake his head once and then dispose of the spider, Annabeth would hug him until he thought his ribs would crack and then they would never speak of it again. Almost anything was game to make fun of in their relationship, except for Annabeth's fear of spiders.

But this one was big enough that even Percy hesitated to simply squish it. It wasn't a large spider by any means, though it was one of the larger ones to attack Annabeth. It was the kind that would actually make a squish noise if you stepped on it, the type that you usually had to somehow capture and then leave outside. "Percy!" The blond squeaked, it was rapidly advancing on her and Percy figured if he didn't do something quickly enough his girlfriend was going to die of fright.

He was barefoot so he couldn't throw a shoe at it to divert it from its intended target but his shirt would work. He looked down at the green shirt, it was one of his favorites, a gift from his mother, he couldn't get spider all over it. Annabeth gave a choked sob from her perch and Percy finally acted without thinking. He walked over and stepped on the spider with his bare foot.

It made the predictable _crunchsquish_ sound and both Percy and Annabeth froze. He immediately shuddered and regretted the decision, he was never going to forget that feeling so long as he lived, but Annabeth was safe and looking at him with a new found admiration. He attempted to smile at her but it felt more like a grimace. "Don't ever say that I don't love you." He told her as he hopped to the bathtub to wash his foot off.

With his foot under the spray he felt a little less dirty, but not much, he was still scared for life. But the feeling of Annabeth's arms encircling him from behind quickly made the deed worth it. He placed his hand over hers as she rested her head against his back.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"Any time Wise Girl. Though I think that I get to join you in that shower now. Otherwise I am never going to feel clean ever again." He felt her laugh into his shoulder blade.

"Yeah, you deserve it after that Seaweed Brain. That has to be the bravest thing you have ever done for me."

Percy reached his arms behind him and hoisted his girlfriend onto his back so that they could both get into the tub. "You're forgetting the time that I traveled across the entire country to save you." He laughed as she shook her head.

"Nope. This was braver."

Setting Annabeth down, he turned the water to the shower setting not caring that he was still in a t-shirt and jeans. Annabeth didn't seem to care either as she started to kiss him but once the material became heavy and wet and it inhibited her exploration of his chest and back it had to go. He didn't like having to let go of her, even for a moment, but she was tugging at his shirt incessantly. When Percy finally found it in himself to let go of Annabeth's waist he lifted his arms so that she could take his shirt off. It landed with a wet splat on the tile floor of their bathroom followed shortly by his jeans.

For Percy there was underwater kissing and then there was under water kissing. He liked both, really, being in a bubble of air with the sunlight glittering through the waves above was great and all, but there was something about watching the water trickle down Annabeth's face to her slender neck, to her chest, down her stomach sometimes getting stuck in her bellybutton and then even farther down that hypnotized him. Her hair would turn a deep shade of gold and the weight of the water pulling down on her curls made him smile. She was always beautiful, but she was particularly stunning when wet.

Annabeth just rolled her eyes when he whispered his musings to her and blamed the blush that raced across her cheeks on the steam of the shower. She did reward him with a gentle brush of her fingers across the small of his back though making him freeze and then shiver delightfully against her. And that was the beginning of how the spider scream became the bedroom scream.


End file.
